This disclosure relates to the field of computer systems and data storage. More particularly, a system, method, and apparatus are provided for preventing write amplification.
Write amplification occurs when a relatively large collection of data, such as an entire document or a full data record, must be written when only a small portion of the data has been updated. For example, in some data storage schemes, when content of a data record is changed the entire record may have to be rewritten to capture the change. The greater the ratio between the amount of data that must be written and the amount of data that actually changed, the more severe the write amplification.